This invention relates to a portable alarm.
It is very common for thieves to obtain keys by means of which they can gain entry to hotel and motel rooms and steal valuables while the occupants are asleep. The present invention has been devised with the principal object of providing a simple low-cost portable alarm for use particularly by travellers, and which may be quickly and easily set up at a doorway to emit an alarm signal if the door should be moved appreciably from fully closed position.
An alarm, to achieve this object, should be one which does not require to be attached by screws or the like to doors or door surrounds, which will be applicable to all of the many kinds and designs of doors and their surrounds, which will not be capable of being rendered inactive by a thief before unlocking a door, and which will not be set off by an article, such as a morning newspaper, pushed under a door into a room. Such an alarm, furthermore, should be of light and compact construction, so as to be conveniently portable.